marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Brig
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = North America | Country = United States of America | State = California | Region = San Francisco Bay | Locale = Utopia (X-Men Base) | Population = 0 | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 517 | Last = Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 20 | HistoryText = The X-Brig served as Utopia's detention and rehabilitation center. After the X-Men relocated to Utopia, Emma Frost sanctioned Danger and Warpath to move the prisoners from Cell Block X to the new X-Brig. With Danger serving as its warden, X-Brig was divided into two areas: The Virtual Reality Prison and the X-Brig 2.0. Virtual Reality Prison Here Danger kept all of her wards under sedation, experiencing virtual reality therapy sessions to reform them. Danger teamed with Doctor Nemesis and the X-Club to work on Legion's multiple personalities, unsuccessfully detained Donald Pierce until he broken free due to his Techno-Organic Virus, and kept Sebastian Shaw's presence a secret at Emma Frost's request. X-Brig 2.0 The X-Brig 2.0 was a high security prison cell designed to hold Magik. After Magik manipulated the New Mutants and used Legion to destroy the Elder Gods, Cyclops ordered her to be detained, and she submitted willingly. In addition to housing cutting edge technology, the X-Brig 2.0 also had magical reinforcements placed by Doctor Strange. After beginning to lose control of the powers of the Juggernaut, Colossus volunteered to join his sister in her cell, fearing that he might be unable to control his urge to kill. Release During the X-Men's war with the Avengers, some Avengers were briefly imprisoned here. Surplus prisoners were later held in an altered piece of Limbo inside the Verkhoyansk Mountains in Russia under the watch of Magik and her Demons. After the dispersion of the Phoenix Force, Danger returned to the ruins of Utopia and released all of her former prisoners. Additionally, she was released from Unit's control. Alternate Realities Age of X (Earth-11326) When one of Legion's personas created the Age of X reality, the X-Brig was relocated to Fortress X along with most of the population of Utopia. Constructed from New York City bank vaults, this X-Brig was still run by Danger but was meant to hold mutants whose powers were "too dangerous", specifically telepaths. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Mainstream (Earth-616) Current Prisoners and Wards * None Former Prisoners and Wards * Astra * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) * Danger - Warden * Donald Pierce * Empath (Manuel de la Rocha) * Exodus (Bennet du Paris) * Frenzy (Joanna Cargill) * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Joseph * Leon Nunez * Kid Omega (Quentin Quire) * Legion (David Haller) * Luke Cage * Magik (Illyana Rasutin) * Mortis (Lois London) * Nekra Sinclair * Omega Sentinel (Karima Shapandar) * Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) * Scalphunter (John Greycrow) * Sebastian Shaw * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * Tattooed Man * Unit * X-Men (Lobe's team) ** "Angel" (Penny Newsom) ** "Cyclops" ** "Beast" ** "Marvel Girl" ** "Iceman" Age of X (Earth-11326) Current Prisoners and Wards * None Former Age of X Residents * Blindfold (Ruth Aldine) * Charles Xavier * Danger - Warden * Emma Frost * Katherine Pryde * Illyana Rasputin * Martha Johansson * Stepford Cuckoos | Notes = * Since Danger decomissioned the X-Brig, it remains unclear what happened to the X-Brig's wards requiring medical care such as Mortis or Leon Nunez. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Prisons